


Doctor Who DaemonAU Drabbles

by NHarmonic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, MY ONE TRUE WEAKNESS, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Terrible daemon names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: My first AO3 fic, just posting from Drabbles for Doctor Who for DaemonAU





	1. Beginning with the War Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> AN: For the sake of copyright, I probably won’t use direct quotes and also because this is an AU anyways so… As always, any ideas you’d like to share, by all means, however, I’ve already chosen their daemons.

The Beginning

Summary: DaemonAU is my favorite AU; it's complex, but it's one of my favorites, and I consider it's easiest to write as well as the fluffiest. Doctor Who is my newest muse and I can’t believe I ever lived a life with them so these are a bunch of oneshots surrounding Doctor Who, 2005 to present day.

Doctors: War and Nine(for a moment)

(*7@3# - Gallifreyan (The TARDIS doesn’t translate)

~?~?~?~

No one really knows where the daemons came from. Not all species have them, and the ones that did, never had any stories or legends to explain what happened. Not even the Time Lords, possibly one of the oldest races in space, actually knew where their second hearts come from. It was almost like, one day, a creature leapt from someone’s body and suddenly, they were common nature.

To the Time Lord, the daemon was their second half; the second body for their second heart. To humans, a much younger race, daemons were their souls. To the rest of the universe, the ones that had no daemon, they were a weakness. Of course, the Time Lords didn’t let that label stay.

~?~?~?~

The Doctor closed the door to his future, a small smile on his lips; what a novel they were. Such a great man he would become, if only he would remember. And such an amazing companion Clara was; he hoped they were all like her; so happy to travel with him, and so ready to help others.

The Doctor’s thoughts were interrupted at the familiar glow and rush of energy, and he looked at his hands. “Oh of course,” he breathed, staring, then looked up. “Missius.”

The Great Horned Owl swiveled her head. “(*7@3#” she replied, and the Doctor frowned sadly at her upset tone. “You’re leaving me.”

“No my dear, never,” the Doctor grunted as the transformation began to take. “I’m sorry my love. I don’t want to forget-”

It's getting harder to speak as the golden energy spread to his face. “I’m sorry Missi,” he begged, “Don’t be too hard on him!”

It was over, and then it began. The Doctor’s glow was accompanied by a second, and then, the transformation was coming to an end.

The Doctor blinked. And stared, forced to his knees. He roared in rage and threw his fist down. “WHY?!”

End.  
.  
.  
.  
So yay! Doctor Who has brought my muse back. So this is your typical oneshot story. I already have the daemons for all of my characters but you’re more than welcome to give me some ideas if you like. 

As for the ending. If you haven’t realized; Nine woke up without remembering what really happened and so would understandably be enraged with himself. 

War Doctor: Great Horned Owl

So, I’m sure I’ll be posting again soon.

Ja ne~!


	2. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rose and The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For the sake of copyright, I probably won’t use direct quotes and also because this is an AU anyways so… As always, any ideas you’d like to share, by all means however I’ve already chosen their daemons.

Nine

Summary: Rose and The Doctor

Doctors: Nine

~?~?~?~

Living in a world where there are both animals, and then daemons was certainly an interesting one. Then, you add free minds, who write poems, and put symbolism to certain animals. For examples, crows are seen as omens of death, or a dog is scene as a loyal pet. These labels can be trouble for people whose daemons who take a certain form.

Unfortunately, Rose Tyler fell into one of those categories. 

When Horus settled as copperhead snake when Rose was thirteen, she was ecstatic. Horus was smooth and beautiful, and, after research, symbolized fertility and a creative life force. Rose was sure this meant many good things for her and her future.

On the other hand, everyone else seemed to have looked somewhere else, because suddenly, everything changed. Suddenly, Rose was sneaky and slimy, some kind of Medusa that people no longer wanted to be near. She lost a lot of friends during that time, but she always had her Horus. Where would life be without the support of her daemon?

~?~?~?~

Rose couldn’t help but hold Horus closer to herself whenever she really examined the Doctor and his turkey vulture, Missius. She’s never seen a bond so distant. Missius was never near the Doctor if she could help it; she was always high in a tree, or flying behind or infront of the Doctor as far as the bond could stretch. It was almost like she hated the Doctor. 

And the Doctor allowed it! He never tried to approach her, or speak to her, sometimes he ignored her presence entirely. It was when the Doctor looked at Missius that Rose was the quietest; the Doctor always looked so sad. It was obvious that the Doctor didn’t want the distance and yet he didn’t try to close it either.

Rose was always left wondering; what happened?

End.  
.  
.  
.  
Sorry these aren’t long. They aren’t meant to be, the first chapters, and I promise the others will be a little better. I’m just using these first chapters as introductions to the story as well as telling you guys what the Doctor’s daemons are.

To keep up:

Nine: Turkey Vulture

Rose: Copperhead Snake, Horus

Till next time,

Ja ne~!


	3. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Missi forgives the Doctor, when his pains equals that of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For the sake of copyright, I probably won’t use direct quotes and also because this is an AU anyways so… As always, any ideas you’d like to share, by all means however I’ve already chosen their daemons.

Ten

Summary: Missi forgives the Doctor, when his pains equals that of hers.

(*7@3# - Gallifreyan (The TARDIS doesn’t translate)

~?~?~?~

It all happened so quickly. One moment, Rose and Horus were there, defeating the Daleks with him, the next, they were gone. After that moment was over, he didn’t scream, he didn’t beat the wall. He just stood there, touching the barrier that was once a bridge. Now, it felt like a jail cell, and he didn’t have the key. He was alone again.

“Come (*7@3#,” the Doctor glanced at the yellow canary resting in his breast pocket. “Let’s say goodbye to our Rose.”

“Yea,” the Doctor breathed.

~?~?~?~

Missius never left him, resting against his heart, a silent rock for her Doctor.

“I’m burning a sun just to see you,” the Doctor smiled.

Rose didn’t find it as easy to smile, “You’re closer,” she observed quietly, looking at Missius.

The Doctor glanced at his daemon. “Yeah,” he agreed just as quiet. “I wish we weren’t right now,” was left unsaid.

Rose choked on her tears. “Don’t say that,” of course she knew, “be happy Doctor.”

The Doctor looked down. “It won’t be easy,” he replied, idly stroking Missius’s feathers. “But I guess I’ve got my Missi.”

“Will we see you again?” Horus asked when it was too much for Rose.

“You can’t,” Missius intoned. “We’d rip a hole in two worlds.”

“I love you,” Rose swore.

The Doctor grit his teeth, steeling himself. “Rose Tyler-.”

The Doctor cleared his throat, wiping away his tears, sniffling slightly. 

“Goodbye Rose,” he whispered, looking at the console of the TARDIS.

Missius flew from his coat, landing on the Doctor’s head. She shuffled and moved without care for the Doctor’s hair, settling only when she was most comfortable. 

“Now you know my pain (*7@3#,” Missius said, “I forgive you (*7@3#.”

The Doctor chuckled brokenly. “Thanks love,” he replied.

The Doctor looked up; he froze. “What?”

End.  
.  
.  
.  
Tenth Doctor: Yellow Canary

Till next time,

Ja ne~!


	4. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The first episode of Season5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For the sake of copyright, I probably won’t use direct quotes and also because this is an AU anyways so… As always, any ideas you’d like to share, by all means however I’ve already chosen their daemons.

Eleven

Summary: The first episode of Season5

Btw I'm shit at accents. 

Today's Doctor: Eleven

~?~?~?~

The Doctor smiled at the red-headed girl. “Hello there, I’m the Doctor,” he said, then reached into the abyss of the TARDIS. “And this is Missi.”

The girl’s face scrunched. “What’s wrong with her?” she asked, hugging a blue bundle to her chest.

“She changing; picking a new form,” the Doctor replied, then looked at Missi. “You don’t usually take this long.”

“Well you’re weird this time,” Missi replied, examining her briefly blue wings.

“Am I?” the Doctor asked, observing his hand like it would have all the answers.

“Grown up’s daemons don’t change,” the girl argued, tightly holding her bundle; the Doctor was sure he saw a bill.

“They don’t?” the Doctor asked, eyebrows pinched. “Why not?”

“Because they don't,” the girl argued, then looked behind the Doctor. “What is that anyways?” 

“My ship,” he replied, and held his hand out. “Hello Missi.”

The yellow crested cockatoo landed on him. “This one’s perfect.”

“It's says police,” the girl said. “Are you here about the crack in my wall?”

“Maybe I am,” the Doctor replied, “but first. An apple. I'm hungry, and apples are all I can think about.”

“I wonder if that's a craving?” Missi mused, “we've never had apples before.”

“Really?” the Doctor asked. 

“There's some inside,” the girl said slowly. 

“Brilliant!” the Doctor bounced, making the girl jump. “Let’s go!”

End but technically TBC  
.  
.  
.  
I’ll continue this story elsewhere. After all, we don’t know what's in that bundle. What is Amy Pond’s daemon? 

Eleven: Yellow Crested Cockatoo

Till next time, R&R

Ja ne~!


	5. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite their new face, Clara would recognize Missi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For the sake of copyright, I probably won’t use direct quotes and also because this is an AU anyways so… As always, any ideas you’d like to share, by all means however I’ve already chosen their daemons.

Twelve

Summary: Despite their new face, Clara would recognize Missi

Doctor: Twelve

(*7@3# - Gallifreyan (The TARDIS doesn’t translate)

~?~?~?~

“Just- just see me,” the Doctor said, his tone desperate.

Clara stared, slowly examining this new doctor before looking down at Mexus. The magellanic penguin looked cold, all hunched down the way he ways, but Clara knew better; he was cuddling. Missius, a hummingbird of some kind, was on Mexus’s head, her feathers ruffled as she sat there. She looked different, but they looked the same, those two cuddling.

Clara finally smiled, looking at the Doctor. “Thanks,” she said.

The Doctor frowned. “For what?” he asked, glancing at their daemons for the answer.

“For phoning,” suddenly they were hugging.

The Doctor awkwardly stood. “Uh- I don’t think I’m a hugging person anymore,” he said.

“I don’t think you have a choice,” Clara denied.

The Doctor glanced at Mexus and Missius; the hummingbird grooming the penguin. “Wha- what changed your mind?” he asked quietly.

Clara pulled away, and with a smile, she lifted her daemon into her arms. “Mex knows best,” she replied softly, accepting an eskimo kiss.

“Better believe it,” Mexus muttered.

The Doctor held his finger out, accepting Missius as well. “They have their moments,” he conceded with a smile. 

End.  
.  
.  
.  
I just wrote five drabbles. I’m running out of shit to say after the story. Please Read and Review.

For your knowledge:

Twelve: Wine-throated Hummingbird (google them, really pretty).

Clara: Magellanic Penguin (when I was picking their daemons she instantly struck me as penguin but her second choice was a fox)

Till next time,

Ja ne~!


	6. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nine explains to Rose why he and Missi aren’t so close anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For the sake of copyright, I probably won’t use direct quotes and also because this is an AU anyways so… As always, any ideas you’d like to share, by all means however I’ve already chosen their daemons.

What Happened?

Summary: Nine explains to Rose why he and Missi aren’t so close anymore.

Today’s Doctor: Nine

~?~?~?~

It was one day between adventures, relaxing in the park of some planet, that Rose accidently commented; “What happened?” without thinking, watching Missi, who was perched in a tree.

Rose flinched as she realized she’d spoken aloud. “I’m sorry,” she instantly said, latching onto Horus’s tail like a security blanket. “I didn’t mean-.”

“It’s alright,” the Doctor grinned.

Rose frowned, seeing through his facade. “No, it isn’t,” she said softly. 

“What happened?” Horus repeated more confidently, tongue flickering.

The Doctor was silent, looking up at the turkey vulture who was his daemon with sad eyes. “The truth?” he cautioned.

“Yea,” Rose nodded, stroking Horus’s tail.

“Remember how I told you I fought in the Time War? And how it was me that ended the whole thing?” when Rose nodded again he continued, “I don’t actually remember it.”

Rose’s eyes widened. “What?” she breathed.

The Doctor was watching Missi; she could hear them, her feathers were ruffled in irritation. He looked away from her to Rose to smile. “I know what happened, and that I did it,” he said, “But-... I don’t remember doing it.”

Rose stared in sadness and shock. “And what does that mean?” she asked, “Why doesn’t Missi- I mean-.”

“She remembers,” the Doctor said quietly, “She remembers what happened that day, and I don’t. In the beginning, I asked her what happened, for her to tell me; but she never does.”

Rose sighed. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

“It's not your fault,” the Doctor shrugged, he picked at the grass. “I’m still young, I’m sure she’ll forgive me eventually.”

Rose went to say something but the Doctor interrupted by standing up. “Now come on; this is too boring for my taste!” he grinned, offering his hand, “Let’s go somewhere fantastic!”

Rose smiled. “Okay Doctor,” she agreed, taking it.

End.  
.  
.  
.  
That ending was kinda shitty but I wanted this chapter to explain the reasoning why Doc and Miss weren’t cool with each other when he was Nine.

Notes:

Nine: Turkey Vulture

Rose: Copperhead snake, Horus

Till next time,

Ja ne~!


	7. A Platypus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Doctor meets Amelia’s daemon. What’s a platypus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For the sake of copyright, I probably won’t use direct quotes and also because this is an AU anyways so… As always, any ideas you’d like to share, by all means however I’ve already chosen their daemons.
> 
> AN: so I love Eleven greatly; warning, I’ll prob write more for him than anyone else. And more with Martha, seeing as she a doctor and they ask questions.

Platypus

Summary: The Doctor meets Amelia’s daemon. What’s a platypus?

Today’s Doctor: Eleven

(*7@3# - Gallifreyan (The TARDIS doesn’t translate)

~?~?~?~

“Funny,” Amelia said, eating her ice cream.

“Am I?” the Doctor asked. “Funny. Funny’s good.”

The Doctor held out a finger, offering a dollop of custard to Missius, who happily lapped it up. The Doctor smiled at her lovingly.

“And weird,” the Doctor added with amusement, then looked at Amelia, or rather, the pile of blankets on the table. “Well, is he scared? Come on then, I don’t bite.”

Amelia instantly took the bundle in her arms. “He isn’t scared,” she argued, “Billi and I aren't scared of anything.”

“Of course you’re not,” the Doctor agreed, “Man and heart fall out of the sky; heart changes from; eat fish custard. You aren’t afraid of anything; you and your duckling.”

“He’s not a duck!” Amelia instantly said, the tightening of her grip revealed the duckbill again.

“Well what is he then?” the Doctor asked.

Amelia hesitated, looking down at her bundle before slowly, she pulled it away. The Doctor stared at her daemon, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What is that?” he asked.

“I’m a platypus!” Bilando instantly said defensively, flapping his tail.

“A platypus?” the Doctor asked.

“Yes, and he isn’t strange or weird,” Amelia said, holding her daemon.

“Of course he isn’t,” Missius said.

“He’s brilliant,” the Doctor agreed, then looked at Missius. “Why couldn't you be this platypus? It’s an excellent bird.”

“A platypus is not a bird, (*7@3#,” Missius snorted, testing the flex of her crest.

“Really?” the Doctor asked. “Then a beaver of some kind?”

“No,” Amelia said.

“Well, then,” the Doctor stood up, taking Missius on his arm. “Tell me more while we check on this crack in your wall.”

Amelia’s lips pursued at the mention of the wall before she stood, taking Bilando in her arms. “We saw one in the zoo once; when mum and dad were still around. A platypus…”

End.  
.  
.  
.  
Uh. Yea. There it is. The Doctor doesn’t really travel the human world to anywhere other than the states (without counting ClassicWho, I haven't seen that) so I figure he probably hasn’t seen a platypus before. Kudos are nice please and thank you.

Eleventh Doctor: Yellow Crested Cockatoo

Amelia Pond: Platypus, Bilando, nickname Billi

Til next time,

Ja ne~!


	8. Lie to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jack died that day; really and truly died… She turned to dust. And then he woke up. And she wasn’t there. Sera wasn’t there. Jack was immortal, and he was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: my summary kinda explains it. I figured there's a fifty-fifty chance that Jack’s daemon would return when he did and I chose the sadder side.

Lie to Me

Summary: Jack died that day; really and truly died… She turned to dust. And then he woke up. And she wasn’t there. Sera wasn’t there. Jack was immortal, and he was alone.

Doctor: Ten

~?~?~?~

“Be honest with me Doctor”. That was what he said, rather than the hopeful; “Lie to me”.

There were better places to talk about this. Places that didn’t glow red and make him want to throw up his guts. The TARDIS, for example, hell, outside of the room he was currently was better than this. It was these lapses in judgment reminded Jack of her absence so deeply.

“Honestly?” the Doctor repeated from outside the radiation-filled room.

Jack’s answer was to turn the third isotope, keeping his eyes on the Time Lord.

“When you died, she died too Jack,” the captain closed his eyes at the brief flash of golden dust, “when the ‘Bad Wolf’ brought you back to life, it didn’t revive the dust with you.”

“Her name was Serafina!” Jack barked, forcefully fixing the fourth isotope.

The Doctor flinched, cuffing his hands around Missius. “I’m sorry Jack. I’m so, so sorry,” he said regretfully, unable to meet the other man’s eyes.

“Screw you, Doctor,” Jack replied crossly.

‘It isn’t his fault Bo’. That’s what she would say right now. Sera was so kind, even to those who didn’t deserve it.

“If I could change it, Jack, I would,” the Doctor said sincerely. “I would do everything I could.”

“You left me there Doctor,” Jack replied simply. ‘You did nothing’.

~?~?~?~

Later, when they were all back on Earth, and their adventure was over, Jack spoke again.

“I’m going to prove you wrong, Doctor,” Jack said once they were alone; Martha was still in the TARDIS.

“Oh?” the Doctor replied in disinterest, stroking Missius. 

“Yea,” Jack replied quietly, looking at his belly; the origin. “Sera’s still in here, somewhere. I just have to find a way to bring her out again.”

Jack finally looked at the Doctor. “So I’m going to prove you wrong,” he affirmed.

The Doctor had a look on his face that made Jack want to punch him, but then he grinned. “Good,” he said, “that’s good.”

“Good?” Jack repeated in confusion, “the Doctor happy with being wrong?”

The Doctor’s smile turned sad. “Centuries of time and space will make a man think he knows everything, or at least almost everything,” he clapped Jack on the shoulder, “not knowing something would be a blessing.”

“So teach us, Jack,” Missius finished. “Find Serafina.”

Jack looked at them and, seeing their sincerity, he smiled. “You got it, Doctor,” he replied, and saluted.

Jack made to leave just as Martha left the TARDIS. “Going already?” she asked, Sange on her shoulder.

“Yea,” Jack replied, “I got a daemon to find.”

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Sange said, curling his tail around Martha’s neck.

“You’d love her,” Jack grinned. “A little Jack Russell Terrier. With her nose, we were able to pass the academy top of the class. The Faces of Bo they called us.”

The Doctor and Martha’s face portrayed shock but Jack didn’t seem to notice as he turned with a wave.

“It can’t be,” Martha swore, then face a shocked laugh. “Oh my god.”

But the Doctor didn’t feel the same, the image of a large, lonely head, that died alone, within his thoughts. ‘Oh Jack’.

End.  
.  
.  
.  
So, there that is. I may make a bonus chapter with Ianto and Jack which will involve hurt/comfort or Jack telling Ianto about Sera. I don’t have a daemon for Ianto, so please, if you like, share with me. And for Ianto, I may allow a male daemon cuz Ianto’s bi but I’ll leave it to you.

Today’s Daemons:

Doctor: Yellow Canary

Martha: Kinkajou, Sange (San-G)

Jack Harkness: Jack Russell Terrier, Serafina

Till next time,

Ja ne~!


	9. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What Daniel Pink said to the Doctor always pissed me off. And the fact that Clara never defended him! I think the Doctor was hurt than he let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For the sake of copyright, I probably won’t use direct quotes and also because this is an AU anyways so… As always, any ideas you’d like to share, by all means however I’ve already chosen their daemons.

Comfort

Summary: What Daniel Pink said to the Doctor always pissed me off. And the fact that Clara never defended him! I think the Doctor was hurt than he let on.

Today's Doctor: Twelve

(*7@3# - Gallifreyan (The TARDIS doesn’t translate)

~?~?~?~

“He doesn’t understand, (*7@3#,” Missius said gently, ruffling her feathers.

The Doctor was silent, cautiously stroking the tiny hummingbird’s breast. He pulled away, the hand holding her loosening.

“Is is too tight?” the Doctor asked, “Am I hurting you?”

“You could never hurt me (*7@3#,” Missius replied firmly. “Hold me tighter, and closer. I want to hear our hearts beat.”

The Doctor kept still for a moment, before he complied, gently encasing Missius in both hands and bringing her closer to his chest.

“What kind of a man am I, Missius?” the Doctor asked. “Why don’t you change when I do? Why am I the new person and you're the same?”

“This is our thirteenth form, (*7@3#,” Missius replied, “And while it appeared that I’m the same, I changed too. Nine hundred years is a long time after all.”

The Doctor allowed a small smile, running his finger down her beak, then over the bright, maroon feathers on her throat. Missius allowed the gentle petting for a few moments. 

“You know he’s just jealous,” Missius said, “Right?”

“Jealous?” the Doctor snorted, “of what?”

“He likes Clara,” Missius smirked at him, “Who do you think she talks about when she finally returns home?”

The Doctor perked up. “Me?” he asked in shock.

“Well, who entertains her best?” Missius asked.

The Doctor stood up. “I do!” he said. “Compared to me, PE teacher is like watching grass grow!”

Missius chuckled and flew to sit on the console. “He is rather tedious,” she agreed. “Now, why don’t you go clean up; Clara should be back soon.”

“Good idea,” the Doctor replied, and dashed for the hall.

Missius was somber as she listened to the Doctor’s footsteps fade. “Miss Oswald.”

Behind the door, Clara and Mexus flinched, then flushed with embarrassment and guilt. They didn’t try to enter, they had a feeling they weren’t welcome at the moment.

Missius continued. “You know better. You were there,” she monotoned. “If I hear you letting a baby insult my (*7@3# again. There will be consequences.”

End.  
.  
.  
.  
And there it is. My revenge and self-comfort to the 12th. I think you really are a fan when you can look at Twelve and see what’s really there. Twelve is an epic dude, and may be mean on his outside, but on the inside, he’s an amazing person. Twelve isn’t sexy like Ten, or Silly-Cute like Eleven, and I think only the true fans can love Twelve despite that.

For your Knowledge:

Twelve: Wine-throated Hummingbird

Clara: Magellanic Penguin, Mexus

Till next time,

Ja ne~!


	10. The Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What is that name Missius calls the Doctor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For the sake of copyright, I probably won’t use direct quotes and also because this is an AU anyways so… As always, any ideas you’d like to share, by all means however I’ve already chosen their daemons.

The Name

Summary: What is that name Missius calls the Doctor?

Doctor: Eleven

(*7@3# - Gallifreyan (The TARDIS doesn’t translate)

~?~?~?~

“Come along, (*7@3#,” Missius said, stomping her foot, “sleep or not, you need to rest.”

“But Missi,” the Doctor whined, but still complied, sitting down on the couch.

“That brain of yours can’t work forever, (*7@3#,” Missius said, and sat in his arms.

The Doctor was still lost in concentration as he held Missius with one arm while stroking the length of her back with the other. From across the library, Amy and Bilando were sitting on the other couch; Bilando was sleeping, and Amy was browsing through one of the Doctor’s travel journals. However, the Doctor and Missius were distracting her; she was smiling at them.

“You guys are cute,” Amy said quietly, rubbing Bilando’s scruff.

“I’m not cute,” the Doctor instantly argued, tweaking a feather.

Missius nipped him in retaliation. “Yes you are (*7@3#,” she corrected.

“I am not,” the Doctor whined, finally looking at her.

“You are,” Missius said firmly, “My cute, (*7@3#.”

“What does that mean anyways?” Amy asked, gesturing at nothing. “That- gibberish.”

“It’s not gibberish,” Missius huffed, “It’s Gallifreyan; the only language the TARDIS doesn’t translate.”

“Well, what does it mean?” Amy asked, holding her sleeping daemon.

“Body,” the Doctor replied, tightening his hold on Missius. “It means body.”

“Body?” Amy frowned. “Why do you call him that Missi?"

“Because he is,” Missius replied, “A Time Lord’s second heart belongs to his daemon. And so (*7@3#, is my body.”

“And she is my heart,” the Doctor finished softly, holding Missius closer. “The bond between Missius and I is different from the bond you and Billi share.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Amy asked in a dangerous tone.

“Nothing bad,” the Doctor hastened to reply. “Just that a human and daemon are two pieces of one body and Missi and me are-.” the Doctor frowned.

“More,” Missius chuckled.

“Yea,” the Doctor’s eyebrows furrowed. “Huh, I’ve never had to explain it before. I don’t really know what words to use.”

“No one’s ever asked,” Missius said simply.

“Yea,” the Doctor agreed mindlessly.

Amy watched them for a moment. “Doctor,” she began.

“Yes?”

Amy smiled. “Let’s have an adventure,” she said.

“Now you’re speaking my language!”

End.  
.  
.  
.  
And there’s the reason. In a moment, you’ll read the origins of that title. Why Missi calls the Doctor her body.

For your knowledge:

Eleventh Doctor: Yellow-crested Cockatoo

Amy Pond: Platypus, Bilando, Billi

Till next time,

Ja ne~!


	11. Other Lifeforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Time Lords came first Martha! Of course we have daemons! Btw, this is the first episode btw Martha and Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For the sake of copyright, I probably won’t use direct quotes and also because this is an AU anyways so… As always, any ideas you’d like to share, by all means however I’ve already chosen their daemons.

Other Lifeforms 

Summary: Time Lords came first Martha! Of course we have daemons! Btw, this is the first episode btw Martha and Ten.

Doctor: Ten

~?~?~?~

“Well if you’re an alien, how come you have a daemon?” Martha demanded as they ran to a hiding spot.

“Hey!” The Doctor instantly went to cuff Missius while Martha instantly apologized, and grabbed her kinkajou daemon’s tail.

The Doctor huffed, staring at Martha before checking their surroundings. Clear of the Judoon, the Doctor turned to Martha and offered his hand; Missius flew to sit on it, coldly regarding the medical student.

“This is Missius,” the Doctor said, “By earth terms, she is my daemon. She is real. All Time Lords have one or two of them and she’s just like your friend there.”

Martha and her daemon examined Missius for a moment before she looked at the Doctor. “This is Sange,” she said.

“Nice to meet you,” Missius nodded and returned to the Doctor’s breast pocket.

“Likewise,” Sange nodded, securing himself around Martha’s neck.

“Alright, introductions over, back to the Judoon please,” the Doctor looked out again and then they were running.

“But I don’t understand!” Martha shouted, then quieted when shushed. “If you’re an alien, and have a daemon, then why don’t those Judoon guys?”

“Not all planets have daemons, and besides the Judoon do,” the Doctor replied. “You just don’t see them.”

“What do you mean?” Martha asked.

“Are they small?” Sange wondered, “Like an oxpecker? Or a tick?”

“Some species evolve to become one with their daemons,” the Doctor explained, “The Judoon only started looking like Earth rhinos a few centuries ago they originally looked human and had rhino daemons.”

Martha compulsively took Sange into her arms. “But why-? I mean-,” she couldn’t find the words.

“Most species do it to further their survival, or sometimes it just happens,” the Doctor patted his pocket softly, “others, like the Judoon, do it out of greed or power. The Judoon thought they’d become better police if the strength of their daemons were within their bodies, rather than next to."

“That’s terrible,” Martha said softly.

“That’s evolution and adaptation, usually anyways,” the Doctor replied, “Science.”

Suddenly the Doctor stopped. “Wait a second," he looked at Martha. “You said the alien was drinking from that man? With a straw you said?”

“Yea,” Martha asked in confusion.

“Brilliant!” the Doctor exclaimed excitedly, going to a window.

“I don’t see how, ” Martha followed.

“It’s brilliant because their daemon revealed themselves; look,” Martha complied, and flinched. There was a mosquito-looking bug on the Doctor’s hand, but bigger, and purple.

“What is that?” Sange asked, protectively curling around Martha’s neck.

“A plasmavore’s companion; one of a swarm that’s somewhere around here. Use ‘em to find the best food source,” the Doctor blew on his hand, and the bug flew away. “We follow that and she’ll lead us right to the queen. Come on Martha!”

End.  
.  
.  
.  
There you go. So that’s why some aliens look like Earth animals. They evolved from human like forms with their daemons. I might add more on this subject later so stay-tuned.

For your Knowledge

Ten: Yellow Canary

Martha: Kinkajou, Sange (San-G)

Plasmavore(though you don’t need it): swarm of alien mosquito

Till next time,

Ja ne~!


	12. Evolution and Adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Gallifrey doesn’t have Earth animals, so what forms do their daemons take. And how did Missius become a bird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For the sake of copyright, I probably won’t use direct quotes and also because this is an AU anyways so… As always, any ideas you’d like to share, by all means however I’ve already chosen their daemons.

Evolution and Adaptation 

Summary: Gallifrey doesn’t have Earth animals, so what forms do their daemons take. And how did Missius become a bird?

Doctors: Two at first, then Eleven

AN: I don’t know ClassicWho. I don’t know the 2nd Doctor’s personalities. I just know the Doctor.

~?~?~?~

“Your new form is interesting Missi,” the Doctor said softly, stroking a black feather. “I think we’ll fit in more with our human host.”

Missius stretched out her wing, examining the black plumage and testing her new limbs. “I think so,” she agreed, “Ben and Polly seemed to enjoy seeing me.”

The Doctor chuckled. “I don’t think they even believed you to be anything other than a bird,” he said, “they probably thought I was hiding you within my coat.”

“It would not be a lie, technically,” Missius replied, then tilted her head.

“What is it?” the Doctor asked.

“It’s strange being on the outside,” Missius replied, then shivered. “Colder.”

The Doctor took her in his arms, holding her close to his chest. “Then never leave,” he said softly, stroking her back. “Stay close, and then we’ll never be cold.”

“Doctor?”

The Doctor blinked, his eyes focusing again on the picture of himself with Missius when she was a crow. He turned to the center of the room, where Clara and Mexus were looking around.

“Yes Clara?” he asked dutifully, stroking Missius’s crest.

“You really keep them in here? I mean, these are your memories?” the school teacher asked, looking closely.

The room was filled to the brim with moving pictures and souvenirs. The Doctor walked to Clara.

“Yes,” he replied, “Every memory I cherish I keep in here. And I visit when I want to smile.” ‘Or cry’.

The Doctor smiled and pointed. “For example, those are my first human friends, from when I was much younger; Barbara and Ian; along with my granddaughter, Susan,” he said.

“We traveled with them for quite some time,” Missius noted.

Clara looked at the picture. It was black and white, with four people enjoying a picnic. The first two were obviously a couple, with a goose and swan daemon respectively. Next was a young girl, with a mouse in her hands, though there was something strange about it, and finally was the Doctor. Clara frowned, looking at the old man more closely, searching.

“What is it?” the Doctor asked, though he had a faint idea.

“Where’s Missi?” Mexus asked curiously from Clara’s arms.

“Yea, I don’t see her,” Clara agreed, looking closer.

“This picture was taken before we adapted,” the Doctor replied, “before my first regeneration. There was no Missi then, or at least, not one people could see.”

“What do you mean?” Clara asked.

“Time Lords have daemons, I told you this,” the Doctor said, “however, the daemon lives inside the Time Lord, in here.”

The Doctor placed his hand over his left heart. “I could hear her, and in my mind’s eye see her, but no one else can, or could. Being born on the inside kept out daemons safe from a Time Lord’s enemies, and created a closer bond,” the Doctor explained.

“Well, what happened?” Clara frowned.

“Nothing happened,” the Doctor assure. “It’s like I told you; species evolve. When I regenerated for the first time, Missi left my body so we would fit in on Earth more easily. And we’ve just kept the form.”

“Have you ever tried to change back?” Mexus asked; curious about this form of bond.

“No,” we can’t, “but we’ve no need to anyways. Last Time Lord. And I like Missi like this. It’s nice seeing her with a physical form.” Even if my insides are empty.

“Well,” Clara paused, finding the words. “I like her this way too,” she finally settled.

The Doctor smiled. “Thank you,” he replied, stroking Missi. You fill that spot nicely, Clara Oswald.

End.  
.  
.  
.  
I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far.

For Your Knowledge:

Eleven: Yellow-Crested Cockatoo

Clara: Magellanic Penguin, Mexus

Don’t bother remembering:

Two: Crow

Barbara: Swan

Ian: Canadian Goose

Ben: Golden Retriever

Polly: white persian cat

Till next time,

Ja ne~!


End file.
